moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sadie the Brittana Lover
Hi this is my talk page feel free to leave a comment or ask a question i will try and help you as soon as possible. Please no mean comments or harassing please. Please note i just started school again, so I might not reply as fast as I used to, but I still get on everyday. I will tell you if I will miss a day on the wiki. Another good way to contact me is I go on chat often and if you see me on chat, feel free to discuss any problem with me on there too. Happy Monstering, RFA On my RFA, I added Pokodot's reason, because he had to go and told me the reason in PM. Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 18:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Reply Ok'. Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 18:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Since we have so many policies and new users, I'm going to be moving the policies to actual pages and updating the welcome message. I'm figuring you won't have any objections, but just thought you should know, fellow crat. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:15, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :And now that I think of it, I'm probably going to start work only an "Admin-only thing" (not to be rude, just for bulletins), so I don't have leave a message for everyone every time I want to do something and vice-versa. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Testing.. Hey Sadie, just testing my sig. 21:11, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey... Hi, I'm on chat as much as I can be, but I was on holiday for the last 10 days, so I couldn't be on chat that often. The only computer we had for the last 3 days was too slow, and it also doesn't load chat. Then we had the iPad, which I tried using, but it was too hard to use. Now I'm back at home I'm trying to be on chat as much as I can. : Ok, I was on a few times, but only for the first week or so, I may have had to use my backup, in case anyone saw my password, so if you don't see me I might be on my backup. Chat Come back on chat :D ' |''' '''| ' 13:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Admin Um Sadie if someone is on your wiki and you want them to be a Admin how do you do it? Lord90 (talk) 23:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No prob! No Worries! Enjoy your sig ;) Rossco! - My Talk! - New Wiki When u have a chance, come to: http://jamesthetrainlover.wikia.com/wiki/User:James_the_Train_Lover Make a page, then leave me a talk message and ill make u admin. im doing it for friends :) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 02:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Top 10 Editors http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/Top_10_Editors_-_October_2013 Thought you'd want to know you're fifth in the top 10 editors list! Rossco! - My Talk! - omg :o Hi Sadie :) I know you don't play CP anymore but look, there is tacos :o *http://prntscr.com/1xwn5u Anyway, that is all. Bye :) ' '| ' '|''' Boo! 15:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please Chat! I'm lonley on chat. Thanks!HF 22:31, November 27, 2013 (UTC) UOTM Congratz on Winning, well deserved! Ross My Talk! Sadie,This is goodbye:Blog:Goodbye Bye Goodbye Sadie. Bye 4ever.Hot Fang 23:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) The one that says Sadie goodbye was by me.Hot Fang 23:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) New Hi im new, Can you show me around? Thanks!SkyArmyTroop (talk) 03:05, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need to see you and Sef sometime soon. Before Christmas. It's important. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) UOTM Hi Sadie, I was just wondering if I could be put into the draw for UOTM as I haven't before, and I want to see how many people would vote for me. Thanks! StevenGerrard (talk) 19:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi! Hope you have a good trip! I leave the wiki on the 15th so you won't be there. Good luck with the wiki! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 20:36, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Reply Sorry, but I won't be coming back. Ross has been constantly nasty to me and others since I came back, so I decided I'd leave. I originally was going to stay after thinking about it, but then I decided I would leave. Also, please come on chat. Thanks! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 20:43, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sadie! Hey Sadie, I hope you've had an amazing holiday/break! I wasn't sure if you meant you'd be back on chat today or tomorrow. But anyways, please come on chat because we have a lot to discuss and catch up on! (as friends obvs) ;p I hate to say that not all of it is good stuff ;( Anyways, see you on chat.. Peace ;0 Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 18:34, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, Sadie! I got you a present .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 17:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sadie! Hey there Sadie! Remember me? Im DA151874! I left the wiki for 2013 and came back now! I just wanted to know if you remembered me. I sure remember you! I'd love to chat sometime but I was told by Selefic 3D that you were pretty busy. Anyways, please respond!!!!!! --DA151874 (talk) 00:44, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Sadie! Im glad you remember me! I hope ill see you on chat soon! DA151874 (talk) 00:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Go on chat plz Hey Sadie, I need to talk to you. --DA151874 (talk) 00:40, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Ross is Blocked Hi Sef, Ross got blocked from the Wiki by Carwyn, I thought and he thought you would be the best mod to talk too. Can you please have a convosation with Carwyn in PM or something? About unblocking Ross. He is unfortuneatly been banned forever. Here is a little message from Ross. Hi Admin, (Sent to all) Carwyn has blocked me again. Could you kindly unblock me as Carwyn was doing it simply as he hated me and "everyone else hates me" apparently, I have followed the rules, and haven't done anything wrong. It would be much appreciated, thanks. And Toast aswell. See please unblock him. OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | Yo I need to talk to you guys whenever possible. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sadie How are things? You haven't been on in a few weeks, so I'm just checking up. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Darth Maul? User:StevenGerrard (talk) 04:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) UOTM Hi, please could I be put in the vote for March? I haven't been put into any before, and I would like to see how many people vote for me, although I'm sure Ross won't. Thanks! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 04:37, February 25, 2014 (UTC) : Sadie, while you're adding Steven could you maybe give him a little warning for being so down-right rude and disrespectful? Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 16:26, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat :( Y did u kick me? And if u had a reason 4 kicking me then u should have kicked Ross as well. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 21:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re: Chat Soz, I hadn't realized. Thx, User:StevenGerrard (talk) 21:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for deleting the blog post Thank you, Sadie! :D [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Fizzbangs I went in the history feed of the Fizzbangs and I believe you have added the trivia about them being changed to the Moshi MonSTARS due to copyright. I have made a blog post asking about it. If you added it, could you please tell me where you got it from or confirm it or something? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:38, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re-Applying for Chat Mod. Hey Sadie, I'll re-apply for chat mod at the start of the Summer Holidays. I'm sad that I didn't get it but.. yeah, Oh well! :) Howdy Dallas Howdy Dallas. There's something we need to discuss on Chat. I think you already know what it is, so see you there. Your friend, Pedro 18:45, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, need to see you on Chat again so we can continue with our previous conversation. Thanks, ' |''' '''| 18:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Instagram OMG Sadie, This is hilarious You Always post Tumblr stuff so here is a really funny one I found xD [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 23:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey you remember me sadieisamindreader friend so sorry ;( The moshi dance (talk) 17:44, May 20, 2014 (UTC) You're invited! Beatlesssss Hi Sadie :D Here is a cool remix of Come Together by The Beatles and the Michael Jackson put together, It's really cool. Hope you like it :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSWAsRPMB_Q James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 19:47, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Beatles are love, Beatles are life Hope You Enjoy!!! ^_^ Np Glad you love it :D I may upload some more in 3 days when I return from Florida :P James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 01:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC) More Musical Music Enjoy these Sadie! Beatles 4 Life! James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 03:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) so err how is chicken leg yeah [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 20:05, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sadie I see you've been around again. Are you going to be any more active? You have been inactive for so long that I should have created a demotion forum, but I never got around to it. However, if you no longer plan to be active, perhaps it would be best if we possibly have someone who is. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 03:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) au revoir Likewise. I'm sad to see you go, but I understand that you know what you need to do. Don't be a stranger, though. Feel free to come and visit anytime you can, we'll be waiting! Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Bye Sadie Hey Sadie, I'd just like to say it's been a pleasure to meet someone like you and get to know you. You have helped me so much when times are hard and I am very thankful for ever meeting someone like you! I hope you can still manage to come on chat sometimes, I'll really miss you. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 15:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sadie, I'm back on the Wiki, so I hope to see you again! :) :) :)